wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kinkajou
Kinkajou is a three-year-old RainWing dragonet, a secondary character in ''The Hidden Kingdom'', a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Jade Winglet, and one of the next dragonets of destiny. She is shown to be very talkative and enthusiast, and is talented at venom targeting as being able to tie Grandeur in the Venom spitting contest. She has large, dark green eyes, a diamond shaped snout, and three small black scars where she was accidentally hit during a venom spitting contest. She was one of the seventeen RainWings captured by the NightWings. She quickly became best friends with Moonwatcher in Moon Rising. Moon, Carnelian,and Kinkajou are Clawmates in Moon Rising. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Kinkajou was one of the several missing RainWings held hostage by the NightWings. Kinkajou met Glory when Glory was knocked unconscious and brought through the animus touched tunnel to the Night Kingdom. She claimed that Kinkajou was the youngest dragon there, and confirmed that there were fourteen missing and three dead. With her help, Glory and Kinkajou both were able to escape and warn the rest of the RainWings about the upcoming danger. Kinkajou participated in the venom accuracy test during Glory's challenge for the Rainwing throne and proved to be exceptionally better than what Bromeliad had said. During Queen Grandeur's turn, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and landed in front of the board. When Kinkajou leaped to move it away, Queen Grandeur's venom accidentally landed on the young RainWing's wing, saving the sloth, however, the venom was burning through her scales. After a venom test with the queen, Glory wiped some of her own venom on Kinkajou's affected place using a leaf in an attempt to stop the venom from eating through her scales. It proved successful. Queen Grandeur forfeited, realizing that Glory should be the rightful queen, especially because Grandeur was related to Glory; Kinkajou thereby was awarded victory for the venom targeting, and Glory became the new queen of the RainWings. The Dark Secret Kinkajou is shown to have dreams about Glory and looks up to her. She's terrified that she might lose the ability fly after venom burned three holes through her wings. Kinkajou was the first dragon that Starflight visited with a dreamvisitor. The Brightest Night Near the beginning of the book, Sunny thinks about the time she overheard Tsunami comparing Blaze and Sunny to Kinkajou. Kinkajou is mentioned when Peril asks Sunny if Clay had talked about her. Sunny remembers that Clay hadn't mentioned her in a while, they had both been watching over Kinkajou after her venom accident. In the epilogue, Glory mentions her when they talk about students for a new school on Jade Mountain. She says that Kinkajou and Tamarin need real teachers. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Kinkajou is a friend of Moonwatcher, the main protagonist of Moon Rising. When finding out Moon could read minds and foretell future, she hated her for a while but ended up forgiving her and following Moon around again. She annoys her clawmates, such as Carnelian, and crushes on Winter. When Moonwatcher reveals her powers, Kinkajou doesn't know what to think, and is shocked. She goes back to the Rainforest Kngdom to think about it afterwards. Winter Turning Coming Soon, June 30th Quotes "I'm Kinkajou." "There's Coconut! Aw, look how exhausted he is. We took gliding lessons together all last year. I bet he's been helping to search for me. Coconut! It's me! I'm back!" "Moon, this is my friend Coconut. At least, I thought he was my friend until I got abducted by bad guys for three weeks and he didn't even notice I was gone." "Because I'm smart and you're not. That was implied, Coconut. It was subtext." "I'd follow Glory anywhere!" "Have you explored yet? There's the most amazing library - not that I can read yet, but oh my gosh, I'm working on it really hard. And an art cave! It's full of all these colors of paint, like, like, like a couple of RainWings just EMOTED all over it! You guys, we should make amazing paintings and then decorate our cave with them. WOULDN'T THAT BE AMAZING?" "Isn't this exciting? I'm so excited I can hardly STAND IT. That's why I'm this color, by the way. I have been trying all morning to turn myself something more dignified and I can't do it; my scales are all like, YAY WE'RE REALLY HERE! and will not listen to me." "Ooooo. How does it feel to be related to someone famous? Probably a bit like being best friends with a queen. Which I am, just incidentally, so, I mean, I totally get it." "Let's go to the music wing next. Or, oooooo, I heard there's an old GHOST living somewhere in Jade Mountain! Maybe we can find him!" "I say anyone who is gross enough to eat something that's alive and wriggling deserves to get pecked. You should take those dragons out hunting with you and leave the rest of us here to enjoy our quiet sensible fruit in peace." Personality Kinkajou is very talkative and hyper. She appears childish but likes to have fun, and describes herself as "smart but annoying". When she was captured she learned how to communicate with the other RainWing prisoners by observing the shifting colors of their scales. She is also shown to be very dedicated, such as when she backed Glory's petition to become queen of the RainWings. She is also very curious, and enjoys learning about new things and having new experiences. Trivia *Her favorite color is yellow. * She doesn't have much venom, since she is only three years old, and lacks distance when spitting. However, she is precise at targeting, as shown in the The RainWing Queen Challenge. * She views Glory as her hero. Evidence suggests that she sees Glory as larger than life. In her dreams, Glory is depicted as impossibly large and impossibly gorgeous. She once passionately stated to her fellow RainWings, "I'd follow Glory anywhere!", despite the fact Glory threatened to kill to become queen. *She is one of Tui T. Sutherland's favorite characters, as stated in one of her blog posts. *Tui thought of giving Kinkajou her own book, but decided against it. Gallery kinkajourainwing.png|Base by *shalonesk on dA and colored by me (Hawkyfootwarrior c:) Kinkaneme.png|By Hawky RainWing.jpg kinkajou-1.jpg|A kinkajou SAM 0538.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.26.24 AM.png|Kinkajou Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.42.16 AM.png KinkajoubyHarpy.png|"But if you'd prefer something more sedate--" by HarpyoftheRainWings. Lineart by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Captured RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Jade Winglet Category:WT Characters Category:Protagonists